


About Great Loves

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Post Movie, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: "I'm really sorry for shapeshifting into her in front of you P, I really thought it would work, you know she being the love of your life and all that"





	About Great Loves

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sobre Grandes Amores](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539067) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

There wasn’t any structural damage within the temple that was quite a relief for Pearl, but the earthquake caused by Spinel's weapon had caused several things to fall. Pearl had barely begun to straighten her room when the portal opened and the Amethyst entered.

"Any problem?" Pearl asked.

"No everything okay there, I just came here to ask if you want help?" Amethyst said.

"Are you offering to clean up with me?" Peal said, almost sure she had heard wrong.

"Yes, if you want to"

Pearl looked at her suspiciously.

“Is there any special reason for you to volunteer?”

"I think I'm still feeling a little guilty"

"What for? Nothing that happened to Spinel was your fault. ”

“I'm talking about the concert, about the first thing I did trying to make you remember”

“Oh. That"

"I'm really sorry for shapeshifting into her in front of you P, I really thought it would work, you know she being the love of your life and all that"

“I understand Amethyst. It's kind of strange, but for a while I've been thinking that- ”

Pearl hesitated for a moment.

"What ?"

“That maybe there is no such thing as the love of your life, my love for her was great, and still is. But also is my love for Steven, for this place, for you ... and Garnet of course and Ruby and Sapphire although I suppose they both count as being Garnet, and all these loves are important and they make me who I am and - ”

Amethyst laughed.

“I got it P”

"Good"

"But do you really think one day you could love someone as much as you loved her?"

“I hope so, I intend to continue living for a long time. And I already have a good start because I already love some people a lot ”

“I hope so too… anyway I can still help you out here if you want”

The most logical thing to do would be to decline the offer since by herself Pearl would probably do the job much more efficiently and faster, but Pearl found herself saying:

"I would love to"

And they both began their work, their hearts full of hope for what the future would bring.


End file.
